


Is This a Harem?

by oopsiwrotesomething (wellthizizdeprezzing)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Kara are NOT sisters in this, Aliens, Cervical Penetration, F/F, G!P Kara, Harem, Kara is a busy hero, Magic dick, Multi, Neither is Eliza Kara's mom, Saving the World, lots of smut, unplanned children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/oopsiwrotesomething
Summary: Prompt FicEvil has arrived on earth and it's up to Kara as Earth's hero to stop it...….By sleeping with other women.Yup, Kara can't believe that either, but if you've got a deadline to save the world by, it kinda changes things.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lilian Luthor, Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Samantha Arias
Comments: 122
Kudos: 824





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to make a funny but smutty story, so this is my attempt. It's gonna be poking fun at some tropes and nothing that happens should be taken seriously as it's unrealistically blown out of proportion. 
> 
> I do need suggestions for characters for Kara to be involved with, so leave me some names down in the comments. The major ones I've already got, so some lesser known characters would be great.

“You're kidding me, right?” Kara said, aghast with horror. “This literally sounds like a contrived plot from a bad porno.” She had been summoned by this creature and she floated in front of it, with her supergirl costume on.

The ethereal creature in front of her shrugged. It had on white flowing robes and it floated over the ground. White light emanated from it and it held it's hands inside the sleeves, crossed in front of it's chest. “It is what it is, kiddo. I fucked up on protecting the earth from this thing, and now you've got to fuck the women on this planet that have been affected by this virus.”

Kara rubbed her temples. “Alright, just hold on a second. Explain this to me once more. In a way that it won't sound crazy or stupid.”

The being sighed, exasperated. “Honestly, so many people would be jumping at this opportunity. When I landed in this city and I scanned for the strongest hero here, clearly my device was lying because you're a huge coward!”

“Hey!” Kara stuck her pointer finger at it angrily. “I'm not a coward. I just respect women! I don't want to sleep with them if they don't agree to it!”

The being rolled it's eyes. For someone who claimed to be wise and powerful, it sure was annoyingly annoying with it's behaviors and attitude. “Then you'll have to seduce them. Although something tells me you won't have much issue with these particular women who have been infected. Supergirl, simply put, an ancient evil which I admit I failed to guard, has landed in National City and infected the bodies of women it has deemed powerful enough to host it. It is currently split up into several pieces. Three by my calculations but their could be more. And your job, is to fuck it out of them and capture it.”

Kara stared at him dumbly before she jerked her fist back and punched herself with all her super strength. The being's brows rose at this and he watched as Kara let out a slow fuck groan as blood dripped from her nose. “Ofay, tso it's nut a dreamph,” she mumbled out, rubbing her aching jaw and wiping the streak of blood away.

“No, it's not. And the more you dawdle, the less time we have.”

“Don't tell me there's a deadline to saving the world.”

“There's a deadline to saving the world.”

“Fuck.” Kara swore more loudly this time. “Why is this happening to me?!”

“Because you're the strongest in this cit-”

“It was a rhetorical question.” She sighed, feeling just a bit overwhelmed. “And if I don't do this? If I don't fuck this alien evil out of them? Then what?”

“Then they'll feed on the life force of others, grow stronger, infect them with darkness, and then this will spread until all the men and women are turned evil.”

That did not sound appealing. “And I won't turn evil if I sleep with them?”

“Nope,” the being popped the p. “Because you'll have this.” And it waved a hand. Suddenly Kara felt very hot between her legs and as she looked down she saw the material there distended as something distinctly rod like grew there.

She was not amused. “Did you just give me a dick?!” she hissed, covering it with her hands. She tried to sort of flatten it but it began to wriggle about like it had a mind of it's own and she gripped it in her hands, trying to tame it.

“Not just any dick. The dick that will vanquish their evil.”

“So dumb.”

“And it has a tracking system built into it, that tells you were the infected are so you can get to them. And judging by it's motions,” it looked at how it bucked in Kara's hold, “there's one nearby.”

“Why don't you do this?” Kara whined, grunting as she fought her erection.

“I can't. Only someone not directly involved with guarding the evil can trick it. If I came for it, it would see me from a mile away and run away. But it doesn't know you. And you're strong and smart enough to do this. Now, do be on your way. We only have 24 hours.” With a pop it was gone.

“Riiiiiiiiiight,” Kara sighed out. “I'll just casually find three women, fuck some nasty alien thing out of them with a magical sentient dick.” She gave a crazed laugh. “Just my fucking luck.” Looking down at her dick, she scolded it. “Would you stop that?” She was tempted to punch it, but knew it would only hurt her.

Knowing she wouldn't get any more help from the being, she floated off. She spent three hours fretting over what to do, her dick's stirrings stopped a bit because she was away from whatever woman had been selected by the evil alien thing.

She didn't know what the right choice was. If she didn't help, the city was in danger. But if she did, then it just felt weird.

“Would you get over yourself?” a voice came behind her and Kara jumped, seeing a pigeon on her open windowsill. It had the voice of the being and it cocked its head to the side as it studied her. “Spend time weeping about your morals later. Right now you need to fuck!”

“I didn't ask to do this! Why couldn't you go to superman or something!”

“That's not his problem as this isn't his city. It's your city and you need to do something about this.” The bird hopped closer. “I've located one of the women. I believe her to be Lena Luthor.”

At this Kara's heart plummeted to her feet. “No. She's infected?”

“She is, and judging by how sad you look at this information, she's someone important to you.”

“She's my friend,” Kara bit her bottom lip.

“And if you don't help her, there won't be much of a friend left, Kara,” the pigeon pointed out. “So do make a smart choice.” And then it turned to fly away, pooping on her windowsill in it's hurry.

She slammed the window shut and leaned against it, forehead to the cold glass.

This changed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara couldn't decide if she should go up to Lena as Kara or as Supergirl. There were so many ways the scenarios could go wrong. Should she go up to Lena and say this was for the good of the city? Or that this was for the good of their relationship as friends?

Kara fretted over this and couldn't stop fretting over it, even as she flew over to Lena's building.

Things got a bit less complicated when she found Lena on top of the Luthor corp building, leering down at the city and evilly monolouging. The brunette stopped when Supergirl landed behind her, cape fluttering in the strong breeze.

“Come to stop me and my evil plans?” Lena sneered and as she turned to face Kara, Kara could see a dark mark on Lena's neck. Sort of like a tattoo of bad taste and it seemed to be moving, the tentacles of it spreading around Lena's throat and jutting into the back of her head.

“Um, yup.” Kara said uncertainly, hands sweating because this was Lena and she didn't want to fuck anything up. “Here to vanquish you with my dick.” She said this and winced. Wow, she should not say that again because it sounded like a bad porno line. But it was the truth.

Lena leered harder, not the least bit intimidated. “I'd like to see you try, Supergirl. I can handle your dick. I can handle anything you throw at me.” And then she began to strip off her clothes, throwing them onto the roof until she was naked as the day she was born.

Kara's bobbing dick quickly shot up, hard as a rock as she took in Lena's naked and supple form. Wasn't this advancing too quickly? Why the hell was Lena okay with being naked in front of her enemy, on top of a tall ass building?

Kara wavered indecisively again, not sure how to progress at this course of action. Should she cover her eyes, or cover up her friend, or just fly away?

But her dick tugged her forward like a dog on a leash and soon Kara was standing there, a foot away from Lena. She could feel the warmth of Lena's body radiating from here.

“Lena,” she swallowed heavily. “I want you to know this means a lot to me. That I care for you. And that I wish there was another way to help you.”

“I'm not Lena. I don't care for your feelings. Those are pathetic,” Lena spat. That hurt Kara, but she knew it wasn't Lena saying that. It was the thing in her. The thing that an evil had planted. The thing that needed to be taken out.

Kara steeled her resolve. She would have to do this. It seemed she had no other choice....

“Get on with it!” a pigeon alighted on a vent box next to them. It was the being from before. Kara scowled at it, and considered using her laser vision to turn it into a roasted pigeon but before she could do it, Lena was tugging on her super suit, trying to get it off.

Kara was nervous. She had never done this before- because she hadn't had a dick before. And also, this was Lena. Her friend. But not only that. Her friend for which she had secret feelings for.

Did she truly have no choice but to fuck Lena to save her? When she slept with Lena, she'd imagined it being more romantic than this: a quick fuck session on top of a roof.

A loud zip and then the wet sensation of a mouth on her newly formed penis, drew Kara out of her conflicting thoughts. Lena was on her knees, giving Kara head like there was no tomorrow. The sensations were over whelming and Kara's legs wobbled. If she'd been a regular human she'd have fallen over.

Wow. Everything felt intense.

Lena's mouth was warm, and she was bobbing her head back and forth quickly, her lips a perfect o. Kara put a hand on the back of Lena's neck to encourage her. Whelp. Guess like they were doing this. Whether Kara was ready or not to progress their relationship further, the thing inside Lena needed to be expunged.

But the head was so good....Kara's toes curled inside her shoes. She'd imagined Lena eating her out but never her sucking her dick, mainly because Kara didn't normally have a dick. But this was good too.

Kara's cock was leaking pre cum like crazy, mixing in with the wet saliva of Lena's mouth as she worked the shaft.

“I'm am going to bring you to your knees, hero. I am going to ruin you, before I ruin this city,” she muttered out between long hard sucks that hollowed her cheeks out. Kara could feel herself about ready to burst already.

The pigeon watched and Kara gave it a glare. It was totally intruding. Not that their sex was private in the first place, but at least there were no prying eyes up here usually.

“Have to make sure you're going your job,” it chirped before she could yell at it.

Lena popped off of Kara's dick, standing back up. “So, ready to take me on? Perhaps if you fuck me good, I won't take over the city.”

“Deal,” Kara said, intent on saving her friend, and the city, and hella curious on what else would feel this good with her new dick. She scooped Lena up in her arms easily and positioned the tip of her leaking head against Lena's soft folds.

This was it. The big moment. But Kara's nerves were all gone. She was horny. And she had to save Lena. The folds were slick too and so it was easy to thrust in, all the way in, Kara's large cock slamming right into Lena's cervix.

Lena hissed in pleasure and wiggled her hips, impatient for Kara to get on with it. Kara had to stave off the need to cum, because Lena felt amazing inside.

Lena sank down on Kara's cock, her walls hugging it as she leaned down so that she perpendicular to Kara's cock, Kara's hand on the small of her back being the only thing to hold her up from falling off the edge of the roof and to the ground.

They were fucking in a most precarious of positions but Kara knew she could keep them safe.

A helicopter hovered past the block, the pilot nearly smashing into a building when he saw what was going on nearby. Was that.....Lena Luthor....being railed by Supergirl?

What?

The two women were unaware of this, too wrapped up in their own world. Kara began to move her hips, opening her eyes as she took in the beautiful sight of Lena's pleasure. Her lips opened wide in moans as Kara thrust harder and harder, careful not to hurt with her super strength.

Kara was fucking Lena over the edge of a sky scraper. But the CEO didn't look scared. She only looked more excited by this. Hundreds of feet below them was traffic and people walking around. And above them were helicopters and airplanes. Anyone could see them, and that only made it more exciting to the brunette who began to gush in earnest.

Kara had one hand on Lena's back, as her dick pummeled into Lena's pussy with more vigor now as Kara got the hang of how to use her new member. Kara knew she wasn't going to last long. This was so much pleasure. Being inside a woman like this was amazing. Especially since that woman was her friend. A friend she'd had feelings for a long time.

She would pull out before she came. She only wanted to give Lena an orgasm...it was the least she deserved after being possessed by this evil whatever it was.

“You have to cum inside her,” the pigeon said as if he could read her thoughts.

“What? Why?” Kara said, huffing and puffing. Lena was too much in the throes of ecstasy to notice Kara talking to the bird. Lena instead grabbed her knees and spread herself out wider so she could watch the way Kara thrust into her wet pussy.

“Oh, yes. Fuck me good Kara, and I'll be a good girl,” she said, tits bouncing with each hip motion.

“You can come inside her, so the good magic can counter act the evil and send it flushing out of her body. But you need to get into her womb.”

“How am I supposed to get through her womb-?”

“With your dick,” the pigeon cocked it's head like this should be obvious.

“That's not possible-”

“With this dick, it is,” the pigeon said and Kara swallowed a moan as she was getting closer. Lena's walls were rippling about her dick, indicating she was going to come soon. Kara wanted to come with her.

“Will it hurt her?” she panted out, furrowing her brows so as to concentrate on words.

“No, your dick is designed to make this the best possible experience for her,” the pigeon assured.

Man, the things she had to do...but Kara definitely didn't want Lena being evil. She already got enough shit about it just because of her name. So, Kara grit her teeth and did the impossible.

She pulled all the way out, leaving Lena whimpering and mewing for more, and with one hard thrust, she broke through Lena's cervix and came at the same time.

When she came, she came buckets. All of her potent and hot seed was stuffed inside Lena's womb, extending her toned belly a bit. Lena came from the sensation of it, screams cutting through the air until she fell still, exhausted. Kara panted from effort, before slowly sliding her dick out. The cervix closed after her, sealing in almost all the cum. Some dribbled out and dripped from Lena's puffy pussy lips.

The dark mark on Lena's neck vanished and Kara knew. She had saved Lena.

Finally.

Quickly acting, she re-dressed Lena and herself, and then flew her over to Lena's apartment so the slumbering woman could recover. Kara tucked her in, pressing a gentle kiss to Lena's head. She hoped they would talk about this in the morning, because Kara wanted them to have a chance to be together.

Wanted this to mean more.

Wanted to give Lena the whole world.

Lena would remember blurry fragments from her time under the control of the evil and coming because of Kara. It would lead her to be confused and to think that she had dreamt this all up. It would also eventually cause her to avoid Kara for guilt at her own dirty thoughts. But that would all be dealt with later, once Kara saved the other women.

Kara watched over Lena a bit to make sure she was okay, before her dick stirred impatiently, meaning it was time to find the other woman.

The pigeon waited for her on the balcony. “I thought you couldn't be next to the evil!” Kara hissed at it, annoyed she had to waste her first time having sex with Lena because of some stupid evil space thing.

“Yea, but pigeon form is fine since I'm too small to be detected. And yet, I can't do anything to them in this form. So it's your job.”

Kara sighed as her dick directed her to the east and she flew off, the bird going with her.


	3. Chapter 3

She was going to have to fuck Cat Grant.

Just great.

And Cat was in a foul mood too. She was currently ranting on the phone to someone, the evil mark pulsating on her neck in time with her elevate heart beat. Kara watched from where she floated outside the office window, the bird resting on her shoulder.

“Do it,” he cooed.

“Ugh. But I don't even like her,” Kara complained, whining like a little brat. Saving Lena was one thing, but saving Cat was another.

“Don't be a sissy,” the pigeon insulted her, riling up her already frayed nerves.

She scowled down at it. “I'm not- I just don't like her-”

“Then think of her as Lena and just get it over with.”

“It's not the same-” Kara stopped when she realized there would no point in arguing this. She would still have to do it one way or the other. “Fine,” she grumbled reluctantly and the pigeon flew off to roost somewhere else so Kara could have free reign. Now that Kara knew the drill, she simply opened up one of the windows and allowed herself in.

“Ah, Supergirl,” Cat arched a brow and put down the phone when she saw who had arrived. “Just the hero I need. Come to fight me in my rise to power as a supervillian?”

“You're no villain,” Kara said tiredly, almost rolling her eyes in annoyance over the whole cliché nature of this. Would all of them talk like terrible cookie cutter villains? “So, bend over.”

Cat hmphed at the request. “I thought you'd say that.” She surprisingly did as asked, bending over her desk and shaking her skirt clad rump at Kara. “Go ahead and fuck me hero. But in the end, it is I who shall be left standing and you will be my new bitch.”

Kara rolled her eyes. This was ridiculous. Did all evil affect the women and make them act in this cliché terrible way? It was going to get old, and fast. But Kara had a job to do. And so she dutifully did it, hoping that the faster she got it over with, the sooner she could get on with her life and forget this awful mission.

Thoughts of having dinner with Lena helped her mentally get through this.

Yes, Lena would be her savior in this moment.

Bent over her desk, ass up, Cat waited for her. Kara tugged down her skirt and panties in one go to reveal glistening pussy lips, imagining them to be Lena's instead. That got her hard instantly. The memory of having sex with Lena was still fresh in Kara's mind; she could feel it in her very cells the way she'd orgasmed inside Lena as the brunette had cried out in pleasure. Lena had looked so pretty like that, flushed and sweaty with arousal. All for Kara.

This was getting Kara hard now. Very hard. She closed her eyes and took in a shuddery breath. Wanting to get this over with quickly, she tugged out her erection and jerked it several times to get it lubed up with precum before she blindly entered Cat.

The blonde woman hissed in joy at the big dick being inserted inside her inch by magnificent inch, back arching out when Kara's tip dick smashed against her cervix.

Kara grabbed Cat's round hips in her hands and began to pound back and forth, losing herself in a fantasy of her taking Lena all over again. But this time, she didn't try to hold on to elongate the pleasure for the woman beneath her, because she knew it was Cat and she wanted this to be done with very quickly.

Cat's rising moans almost ripped away Kara's fantasy and made her hips stutter and her dick begin to lose the rising orgasm it had. “Oh, Supergirl, yes!” Cat moaned and frowning, Kara opened her eyes and grabbed the panties that had been discarded and shoved them into Cat's mouth to silence her.

Cat moaned behind the makeshift gag.

Much better Kara thought and she noticed the pigeon had flown in and was sitting on the desk lamp, watching. It rolled it's eyes at Kara's behavior. “What?” she hissed defensively as she began to thrust in again. “Not all of us can just have casual sex with anyone!”

“Just hurry up, will you? You took a while with Lena and we are on a timer,” he scolded.

“And whose fault is that?” Kara grunted out, pointedly glaring at him. “And do you have to watch me having sex each time?”

“Yes. Because I need to make sure you cum inside them. Otherwise the good magic won't work,” he stated.

Cat writhed impatiently on Kara's dick, urging her to go harder. So Kara closed her eyes and thought of Lena again, imagining it was her ass she could feel under her hands. Her pussy clamping on her dick.

The orgasm began to rise again, and so did Cat's, the woman's walls twitching as she was about to come. Liquid gushed down her thighs, making it easier for Kara to glide in and out. Cat's thighs shook and then without warning, she was cumming, screaming through her gag. Kara's thrusts grew out of rhythm and she pounded Cat threw the orgasm before Cat slowly subsided and stopped shaking on the desk. Kara could feel that she was going to spend soon, so with a low grunt, Kara pulled all the way out and then pushed in, just before she could climax.

Again, Kara's dick tip broke through the firm barrier of Cat's cervix and delivered a heavy load of potent sperm. The cum flooded Cat's womb, creaming her walls completely and swelling out her stomach as Kara's cock continued to drain into her. Kara saw stars in front of her eyes and Cat did too given how much she screamed and how her back arched up as she came again.

She moaned and writhed as she was pumped full, tongue sticking out in ecstasy of this. As Kara watched, the dark mark on her neck lifted and Cat slumped over on the desk, peaceful and released from the evil, snoring lightly. Kara's cock gave a few more satisfied bursts and then she slid it out, Cat's womb trapping most of the cum inside her, only a small stream slipping out and spilling onto the floor and desk.

Kara got some tissues and cleaned them both up as best she could. Ever courteous, she floated Cat over to her penthouse apartment and also tucked her into bed. Hopefully, Cat would feel better in the morning and Kara could explain everything to her then.

Or not.

Damn, this was going to be super awkward in the end, but Kara wouldn't think about this, because if she did, her anxiety and shame would cripple her and prevent her from rescuing the last woman on her list.

She still had one more evil to vanquish according to the pigeon being. She flew off to find them, And when Cat would awake, she would just think of this as a weird sex dream, wondering why the hell she would think of Supergirl this way.

Supergirl's magic dick guided her a good ten miles away. She was getting hungry and tired, but she figured she would get her rest when she finished saving the last woman. She was almost done, and then this weird day could be forgotten and locked away. Except for the moments with Lena. That had been amazing, despite the out of character nature of her friend. But surely, they could work something out.

The last person turned out to be Samantha Arias. Kara just decided fuck it, she would get this over with and go home, satisfied the world had been saved. But, Samantha was a tough bitch.

Not in that she didn't want to have sex. She did. All the possessed women had, which was odd if you really thought about it, but Kara was past the stage of thinking.

No, it was the fact that whatever evil in her was stubborn as all hell.

“What the fuck is happening?” Kara panted out as she finished cumming inside the woman lying under her on the bed. The mark wavered and faded a bit, but was still there.

“Oo, the evil must be really attached to her. The longer one is infected with it, the more it takes to get rid of it. Now does it make sense as to why I told you to hurry up and sleep with them?” the pigeon admonished.

“What do I do now?” Kara panicked as Sam bucked up her hips, causing Kara's dick to start swelling again.

“Fuck her again.”

“Really?” Kara exclaimed, twisting her head in shock at the bird.

“Why are you so shocked by this. Have you not been doing this to all the women?”

Kara groaned, not happy to be doing this again. Still, she closed her eyes, thought of Lena and began to thrust in and out again. Luckily, Sam was more of a quiet person when it came to sex, so her moaning didn't interrupt Kara's fantasies of Lena. Why couldn't she have had to sleep with Lena twice? That would have been much better.

Kara fucked Sam twice so that the evil mark would leave her. This time, because of the additional dose of potent cum, Sam's stomach grew a little bulge on it and it was clear the second fucking had worked, because the mark faded and she let out a little yawn before falling right to sleep under Kara, with Kara still inside her.

Kara's dick kept releasing slowly but she pulled it out, not wanting to intrude on Sam's sleep and rest. She would need it, after being controlled by evil for this day. Kara went to the bathroom to finish jerking everything off before she wiped herself down of the sticky fluids on her new anatomy and went back to tuck Sam into bed.

“Finally,” Kara breathed out, glad it was all over. She turned to the bird on the windowsill. “Now what do I do?”

“You go back home, get some sleep, and hold tight. I'm going to do a scan and see if all the traces of evil are gone.”

“Alright,” Kara agreed and the bird fluttered off. Kara went home, showered, ate two giant bowls of pot stickers and then went to bed, ready to forget this day.

But when morning came, she found the bird on her sill, feathers ruffled.

“What happened now?” Kara asked, her good mood evaporated.

“Bad news. You took too long,” the bird reported.

Kara narrowed her eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that you took too long to get around to fucking the evil out. One of the women had contact with some other women, and now it's spread.”

Kara's mouth dropped open. “Spread? What is this, a plague?”

“No time to debate. Pack you dick and let's go. You've got more women to save.”

“Rao damn it!” Kara screamed out and punched a hole in the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

“This is unbelievable,” Kara panted out as she pounded into Siobhan. The woman moaned below her, the evil mark on her neck gleaming with sweat because of their vigorous activities. “How is it that the evil spread? I thought it couldn't.”

“It can. It can spread from the host through saliva contact.”

“So, like kissing?” Kara asked, Siobhan below her cumming on her cock and still Kara pounded at her, not yet close enough. She was trying to distract herself from how this wasn't Lena, by talking to her pigeon. Which was sitting on the bedside table and fluffing its feathers as it watched the scene on the bed unfold with birdlike interest. Odd thing.

“Yes, that would be one thing. Even sharing a drink would work too. Though, the evil is sexual so I wouldn't be surprised if it banged these women before.”

Kara did a double take at this. “So what, Lena slept with some other woman?” For some reason, this idea hurt a lot. Kara wanted the bird to say no but it did not. It shrugged.

“I dunno. Not necessarily a thing that was done but a possibility. No need to get your feathers in a twist.”

“The phrase is panties in a twist,” Kara corrected, a bead of sweat rolling down between her shoulder blades.

“I'm not from here.”

“I'm glad you're not,” Kara mumbled under her breath and thrust faster until finally, release.

She penetrated Siobhan easily, cervix giving way under her skillful dick and then she was cumming inside her, filling Siobhan's womb with her agile swimmers.

Siobhan gave a low moan of thanks and then knocked out as Kara pulled out of her. The evil mark vanished and Kara quickly cleaned herself up.

“I wouldn't even bother. You've got a bunch more to go and quickly, before it spreads again! This time, it'll be even more women if you don't hurry!” The pigeon hooted in worry.

Kara made a face. “I have super speed. I can clean myself very quickly.”

“Super speed? And yet you fuck like my grandma.”

“What is that supposed to mean-”

But the pigeon was already shooing Kara out the open window and towards the next woman, Kara's dick leading the way.

Leslie rode Kara hard, like a cowgirl riding a horse in pursuit of an evil villain, and Kara came inside her, with such force that it was almost like a gusher and Leslie lifted up a bit off of her dick, having to hold onto Kara's breasts so she wouldn't get blasted off entirely. But it was a nice inner massage for the woman's walls, the sperm being blasted into her, and into her womb which trapped it all greedily.

As Kara's climax died down, Leslie's eyes fluttered, growing tired. She slumped onto Kara who gently put her aside before popping out wetly. “Hurry!” the pigeon ruffled it's feathers. “Onto the next!”

“Calm down,” Kara hissed at it, beginning to feel slightly achy from all the sex. “I'm coming.”

“You damn better be, there's still more women to save!”

Kara gave the bird an evil look. “How many more?”

“I'm not sure. But so far you've only got two down, which means there's a lot more to go.”

Kara let out an unhappy groan.

“Don't be like that. Others would be happy to be in your position!” the pigeon pointed out.

“I'm not like others! I didn't chose or ever wish to be in this position!” Kara protested.

“Tough shit because you are. And quit arguing with me. We're wasting time!” the pigeon flew off and Kara after it, letting her boner direct her to the next evil woman.

And so, Kara spent her Sunday on a sex marathon. She couldn't even remember how many people she slept with, or how many times she came, or who they were. It was all one giant blur. Even Pam from HR had been there, was all she knew. The woman had been surprisingly fun to fuck.

In fact, Kara was so exhausted from all that fucking that she no longer cared who she fucked as long as she could get this absurd quest done and finally confess her feelings to Lena.

Kara, tired and drained, plopped down onto her bed sheets, all sweaty. “Am I done?” she asked the bird being. She truly hoped she was. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up.

The pigeon looked down in pity at her. “You did well today, mighty hero. You have vanquished a lot of the evil and for that you deserve some rest. Tomorrow, we will fix the remaining women left and then, I shall be on my way.”

That sounded like music to Kara's ears. “Thank Rao,” she commented and then promptly fell asleep. When she woke up the next morning, she took a shower, her muscles aching, especially her pelvis area. The pigeon was nowhere to be seen, which made Kara hope this was all one fever dream. Well, it could be, if she still didn't have this thing dangling between her legs.

She ate breakfast, and dressed, sending a quick text to Lena to see how the woman was feeling. That was when the pigeon flew in, landing with a coo on the windowsill. “Alright, up and at em champ,” it said. “We've got a couple more to do today.”

“It didn't spread?” Kara asked in worry.

“No, thankfully not. It seems we've weakened even segments of the evil that it simply could not repair itself quickly enough to spread. Which means we shall have weakened it entirely soon enough.”

Kara thought this was amazing news. Bolstering herself, she dressed quickly and flew off in a new direction.

On the flight over, Kara asked some questions that had been brewing in her mind. She was curious about the being and it's history. “So like, what do you even do?” Kara asked.

“I guard the Earth from evils that come from space.”

“Yea, I know that, but like, what other things do you do? Is it like a job you applied for....or that you were born into....?” she trailed off as they zipped through the city.

“Are you interrogating me?” the pigeon asked defensively.

“No, I'm just trying to understand you better. I don't know anything about you.”

“Look, this isn't a date. You don't have to try to get to know me,” the pigeon stated.

Kara rolled her eyes. “I'm getting to know you because I'm curious. And you kinda owe me some facts. I don't even know what alien species you are.”

“You should be focusing on helping me, not chatting to me.”

“You really are a pain,” Kara grumbled. “I was just trying to be nice.”

“Fine,” the pigeon sighed out, acting as if it was doing Kara a huge favor by relegating to this. “I was born approximately 200 earth years ago. I was born on the planet of Xiods, to happy parents who were also heroes. They trained me up from a very young age and then I joined the space corps when I was older so I could follow in their heroic footsteps.

“I got assigned to the quadrant that looks after earth and my job is mainly making sure no space evils invade these planets. That runs the same for any other member of the space corps.”

“That's....kinda cool,” Kara commented. “Can anyone join these space corps?”

“No.”

“Not even superpowered humans?”

“Especially not those.”

Kara pouted. “You don't need to be rude about it.”

“Look, we're here,” the pigeon landed on a tree branch overlooking a window into a farmhouse. How had the evil even spread this far outside the city limits? Thankfully, it seemed to be the only who got this far.

The pigeon nodded its head, indicating for Kara to proceed. Kara sighed, smoothed out her suit and then using her super hearing tried to track down the woman. She found her in the barn house, kicking over tools and ripping open bales of hay with a pitchfork. Eliza Danvers, did not look happy. And Alex wouldn't look happy either when she found out Kara fucked her mom. Oh boy, the things Kara did to save her city and the people in it.

As Eliza jabbed down with fury on the hay, Kara zoomed up behind her and snatched it out of her hands. Eliza blinked at the empty hold and then swiveled when she saw who it was. Immediately she put her hands on her hips. “Well, if it isn't the mighty Supergirl. Come to stop me and my plans of ruling over the countryside?”

Kara resisted the urge to snort. How did ruining ones own barnyard lead to countryside domination? Still, Kara said nothing to that. She delivered the worst line ever, wincing as she said it. “How would you like, instead of poking something, for a something to poke you?”

Eliza blinked. “Excuse me?”

Kara flushed. She cleared her throat. “I said-”

“I heard what you said,” Eliza cut in. “But what do you have to poke me with-” she stopped when she looked down and saw the outline of Kara's hard cock through the suit. “Well,” she commented, licking her lips. “I think I should have time to take you on before I roll out on my tractors and unleash my army of pigs on the unsuspecting neighbors.” And then Eliza dropped to her knees before Kara, tugging down the super's suit.

Kara's cock sprung free, ready to go. It was throbbing with fullness and leaking pre-cum. Despite how wrong this felt to be sleeping with an agent's mother, Kara didn't have a choice. She closed her eyes as Eliza's mouth closed around her cock and began to move up and down on the shaft. The woman worked quickly, hungrily sucking, trying to get all of Kara's length into her mouth. Kara could feel her cock head hit the back of the woman's throat and her dick throbbed at the action. But she couldn't cum in Eliza's mouth. She had to come elsewhere for it to work.

“Get up,” she ordered and opened her eyes to find Eliza looking up questioningly at Kara, the hero's dick half in her mouth. “And spread your legs for me.”

Eliza popped off the dick, kissing the tip lightly and then walked over a bit to a pile of hay, before removing her top and pants. Soon, she was naked and lying down on the hay, legs spread wide and dripping onto the straw.

Kara walked over, her dick bouncing with each step. At last, she positioned herself over Eliza, slowly guiding her cock into the hungry wet hole. It went in with slick noises, Eliza hissed in pleasure at the intrusion.

Immediately their hips began to go at a fever pace, Kara just wanting to get this over with. She ignored Eliza's cries of pleasure and her urging Kara to go faster. Kara went at her own pace, eyes squeezed tight as she imagined Lena below her taking this hard fucking.

Eliza came twice on Kara's cock before the superhero was able to come. Before she did, she pulled back and with all her force, slammed back in, breaking through Eliza's cervix. She came once inside, all her seed becoming trapped inside the older woman's womb. And there was a lot. Kara was surprised she could produce this much given all the woman she had slept with.

She finished cumming, sliding out, her dick wet and slick. Just as she was about to get her pants, a loud cry stopped her. “Supergirl, what are you doing?!”

Kara gasped and froze, like a deer in headlights.

It was Alex Danverse.

Looking furious as hell.

Kara gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

“You fucked my mother!” Alex declared, stepping closer inside the barn, shoulders tense.

“I can explain!” Kara raised her hands in a placating manner as her cock stood up hard and leaking in between her thighs.

“And you didn't fuck me!” Alex finished and Kara blinked. Had she misheard-?

Alex stormed in, shedding clothes rapidly as she did. “You are going to fix this mistake right away or else you are going to have problems.” Within seconds, Alex was standing entirely naked in front of Kara, allowing the gob struck alien to notice the dark mark on Alex's neck.

Of fucking course, Alex was affected by the evil. She must have had it transferred from Eliza. The how didn't matter, except that it had happened and now Kara would have to stop it.

Fucking Alex right after fucking her mother was going to be awkward as hell. But did Kara have a choice? Not really.

Alex needed to be saved next.

“Alright, then spread your legs and let's get this over with,” Kara said, with a touch of annoyance. She may be a super powered being but even she could get tired. Her back was aching from all the sex and she just wanted to go to bed.

To a bed that didn't involve another human body in it. Thank you very much. She might just be scared away from physical intimacy for a while.

“Not so fast, Kara,” Alex demanded. “We're going to do things my way.”

“Noooo,” Kara whined out. Why did Alex have to be so difficult? Kara just wanted things to be over so she could go home.

“Stop being such a big baby,” Alex hissed out and then ran off, naked as the day she was born.

“I can't believe she's making me play tag with her right now!” Kara groused and reluctantly trailed slowly behind Alex, not in the mood for this. In fact, this would be a boner killer, if Kara's boner was normal. Which it was not. It was like a tracking device, following Alex's scent of wet heat.

At last Kara, after circling around the house, through the wheat field and then into the house, found Alex in the bathroom, getting a bath going for them.

“You are going to pamper me, before you fuck me,” Alex declared. At least she wasn't going about, spouting out how she would take over the world. That was nice for a change. And to be honest, Kara wouldn't mind a warm bath for her sore muscles. They were aching.

Alex got into the foamy peach scented bath and tossed a sponge at Kara. Kara delicately got in behind her, moaning at the warm water. It felt so nice.

“Start scrubbing,” Alex demanded and Kara did as asked, soaping up the sponge and running it down the planes of Alex's back. She had a nice back, Kara would give her that. Not too muscular but not too lean. They sat in silence like this, before Alex turned around, so her chest was in front of Kara. Her nipples were cutting through the soap. “Well, what are you waiting for? Do I need to send you a handwritten invitation or something?”

“Huh?” Kara arched a brow, not understanding Alex's mood swings at all.

“Start cleaning my pussy, with that mouth of yours,” and she spread her legs underwater, before grabbing Kara's head roughly and shoving it there. Kara was taken off guard and it took her a while to get to it. Good thing she could breath under water. She started eating Alex out, licking and sucking and swallowing about half a gallon of bath water as she did so.

The agent's hips bucked up and down and before long she was cumming, pulling Kara's head back up. The blonde took in a deep gulp of air before Alex's lips crashed to hers. “Good cleaning, but I think you missed a few spots deep inside that only your dick can clean.”

Yup, Kara should have guessed that would be said next. Without wasting a second, Kara pushed Alex against the lip of the tub so that she could get enough space in between Alex's legs. She guided her dick with her hand, trying to find Alex's folds underwater. She found it and her dick twitched as she softly sank in her cock. Alex moaned as she was stretched, nails scrabbling into Kara's skin.

“Hurry,” she husked, eyes slipping closed and Kara began to thrust her hips wildly in and out, water splashing out of the tub and onto the floor. Both of their moans filled the air and Kara began to thrust harder, trying to work her dick into Alex's cervix. She could tell she was going to blow and soon and she didn't want to waste her shot by not getting in deep enough on time.

Her hands grabbed Alex's slippery hips and positioned them so she could thrust harder and faster. Alex screamed as she came unexpectantly on Kara's cock, shivering as she was overwhelmed by pleasure. Kara grit her teeth and pushed in hard through clenching walls and into Alex's cervix, making it just in time. She came inside, spurting in hot thick streams that filled Alex up entirely. A little bump formed from how much Kara had come and Alex relaxed under her, already drifting off into a post- evil slumber as Kara caught her breath.

Her dick gave two last throbs, emptying out fully and she slid out, gasping for breath. Man, she was really getting out of shape from all this. Kara got out pf the tub, grabbing a towel and drying herself off. She gently picked up Alex and wrapped her in the towel and took her to one of the empty bedrooms. She laid Alex down on the covers and then tucked her.

The sound of a door opening and rushing footsteps alerted Kara that she was about to not be alone. Was it Eliza? Quickly, Kara put on her supersuit. She did not want to be caught naked again. She had just finished putting it on when the woman came into the room.

Another loud gasp. Maggie was there, looking at Kara and Alex in surprise. “I came here, to check up on Alex, and this is what I see?” she shrilled out.

“Maggie, I can explain-” Kara started only for Maggie to shake her head.

'I don't wanna hear it. You all had sex without me?” she pouted and Kara blinked rapidly. Was....was Maggie affected by the evil too?

Kara was going to take that as a resounding yes as Maggie immediately began to strip out of her clothes. Okay, damn. The evil wasn't even trying to be evil anymore. It had gone from wanting to conquer the world to just wanting sex. With Kara. Lots and lots of sex. Kara sighed and cracked her back so she could get ready for another round of rousing sex.

“Alright, let's just find a bed and get this over with,” Kara groused, following Maggie who lead them to another room. Inside Maggie bounced onto the bed, her boobs bouncing with her as she spread her legs enticingly. “Get at it, hero.”

It's like the evil doesn't even take Kara seriously anymore. Kara had never met such a disrespectful villain before. She was going to write in her pretty princess diary about this, for sure! Kara slowly crawled in between Maggie's thighs, everything aching and shaking. Without much preamble, she pushed the head of her always ready to go, cock, through Maggie's soft folds. It slipped in and she didn't bottom out even as she slid all the way in.

“Um...?” Kara bit her lip, unsure. Had she heard an echo sliding into Maggie? The fuck? And Kara couldn't seem to feel her cervix either. She wiggled her dick around, trying to find it with her tip, but nope. Nothing. Just.....space.

The pigeon fluttered in through the open window like it was expecting this very thing.

“Move,” Maggie growled out impatiently under Kara and bucked up her hips wildly. Kara began to move in and out.

“What is going on?” she asked the pigeon over the sounds of wet slick. “I can't find her cervix. And if I don't find it, I can't deliver the cure.”

“It seems the evil is trying to outsmart us.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means it's made Maggie's cervix recede. Her vaginal cavity is now larger so that it will be harder for you to reach it.”

Kara grew worried. So she was fucking Maggie for no reason? “What do I do now?”

“Not to worry,” the pigeon fluffed its feathers. “I have a solution for that. We just need to make your dick bigger.”

“Bigger?” Kara's eyes opened wide as the pigeon snapped and a hot sensation covered Kara's dick. While it was still inside Maggie, it grew, Kara stilling in her motions as it went and went. She was scared to see how long it was now. It had already been pretty big and now....?

Gritting her teeth in determination, Kara decided the best to do was just to fuck it, literally, and she thrust in and out of Maggie. Kara could now feel that familiar spongy barrier. The woman under her shook, dragging nails down Kara's back. Kara herself felt already close to the edge. She more inches now and she could feel the walls of Maggie's insides even more closely. Not only that, but Kara was oversensitive from all her previous adventures. She was close to being set off any second.

“Yes, right there,” Maggie encouraged with a low moan as the bed creaked under them, sending shivers down Kara's back. Kara was using super speed to try to get this over with as quickly as possible and Maggie took every last inch gratefully. She came with a loud scream before Kara even knew it, and as the woman's walls rippled, Kara shoved right through her cervix and delivered a thick load.

Kara let out a low groan as she unloaded and when she was done, she got off, dreaming of going to bed already.

Her newly enhanced dick hung heavily between her thighs. It was about a foot.

Damn. Not what she had wanted. Getting dressed would be hard. “Can you reduce this?” she asked the pigeon. It shook it's head. “Not now. We still have some more women to save and it could be useful.”

Kara grumbled unhappily. There went her hope for going home and sleeping properly. Stifling a yawn, she followed the pigeon, off to save the world once more.


	6. Chapter 6

“You have got to be kidding me,” Kara groaned out as she found herself back in Lena's apartment, watching the woman on the bed, half naked and shaking her ass up in the air at her like it was a maraca.

Not that she minded sleeping with Lena. Not at all. She had wanted to after the first time they had sex and even before the first time they had sex. It was just that Kara had already expelled the evil in Lena's body and now it was back again. It was infuriating.

She just wanted Lena to be back to her normal self so that they could have sex that didn't involve the saving of a person soul. Was that so much to ask?

“Come, hero,” Lena goaded, the mark pulsating on her neck. Her bottom half was naked, showing her pussy clearly. Kara had not forgotten how amazing it was inside it. “Or are you too afraid to show me what you've got?”

“Lena, I already defeated you once. I can defeat you again,” Kara stated. How had Lena even gotten infected again? Whatever, it didn't matter now. Kara had to heal Lena once more, with her dick. Already the long rod was throbbing in excitement and Kara wasn't that mad that she had to sleep with Lena again.

She was in love with Lena and she hoped after this was all over, she could talk to Lena about this and about taking their relationship to the next stage. Stripping out of her clothes, she approached the edge of the bed, Lena smirking in delight when she saw. She snaked her hands back to peel apart her nether lips to reveal the pinkness inside.

“Hurry hero. You don't have much time to defeat me,” Lena goaded.

Kara got onto the bed, holding her dick in one hand and pressing a hand down on the small of Lena's back with the other. Slowly she inserted her elongated rod in between Lena's thighs, the wetness there making it easier to get in with minimal pushing.

They let out mutual groans of pleasure at the sensation before Kara began to do her job. This time she didn't have to think of Lena as she fucked the woman below her, because it _was_ Lena. Man, Kara was gonna buy Lena so many nice things after this was over. And spoil her on dates. She couldn't wait for that!

But Kara would probably need to explain all the awkwardness of what was happening away. And she had no idea how Lena would receive it. There was so many ways this could go wrong when all Kara wanted to do was have it go right.

She bottomed out inside Lena, feeling the woman's walls tightening on her cock. Hm, the sensation felt so good, especially because it was Lena. And no matter how much sex Kara had had before to save those women, it only felt like the sex with Lena counted. Because Lena was Kara's crush and though their relationship had escalated so quickly forwards due to this alien evil, it didn't mean Kara didn't still want to do the softer things with Lena. Like hold her hand, cuddle with her, go to the movies.

As she thought of this, she began to move in and out of Lena, wanting to make this as pleasurable as possible for the brunette. Already Lena was softly gasping into the covers as Kara went in deep and hard.

“Do you like this?” Kara found blurting out of her mouth.

“Mmm, I think you're not trying, hero,” Lena taunted, smirking over her shoulder as she looked back. Kara arched up a brow at this challenge. Alright then, it would seem Kara had something to prove.

“You don't remember the last time we fucked?” Kara asked as she began to thrust harder, and deeper. The bed began to shake. “I put you right to sleep.”

“You might have to refresh my memory with your dick,” Lena said as she rocked her hips back into Kara's. The blonde superhero grabbed Lena's hips and began putting all her effort into it, while also being careful not to go too hard. She didn't want to hurt Lena. She could feel the woman trembling, her orgasm about to arrive. Quickly, Kara spun Lena around onto her back, never taking her dick out. She wanted to see Lena's face when she came. Like this, Kara was able to rest her head on Lena's forehead, staring into her eyes and Lena's hands wrapped around Kara's upper arms, holding her there.

“Mmmm,” she began to moan, slick pooling free from under her as her cunt began to tremble with an oncoming orgasm. Kara had to get inside her, good and deep, quickly. Her own orgasm was soon to arrive, unable to last long because this was Lena she was with.

“Lena, when this is all over, I have to tell you something,” Kara breathed out, pushing the tip of her cock against Lena's cervix, trying to break through. Lena moaned at the added stimulation and wiggled her hips to accommodate.

“I don't care,” she said, but it wasn't really her saying it. Kara gave one last savage thrust of her hips and then she was through Lena's barrier and cumming hard as Lena came as well. Several long bursts of cum came from Kara's cock, filling up Lena. The brunette melted in Kara's arms, falling right asleep while Kara continued to release inside her. When she was done, she pulled out, breathing hard. She gave Lena a kiss on the forehead and then tucked her into her bed.

Kara went to the showers to wash up, too focused on reliving her memories of sleeping with Lena to notice the turn of a lock as someone let themselves into the apartment. Kara finished washing up, her dick having hardened due to thoughts of what she had shared with Lena. She slung a towel over herself and went to the kitchen to get a drink and nearly screamed when she saw who was there.

Lilian, Lena's mother.

“So, this is who Lena let fuck her silly,” Lilian stated, tone cool. Kara hugged the towel closer to herself when she noticed the dark mark on Lilian's neck.

_Don't tell me she's one of those, _Kara thought.

“I don't suppose you think you can take me on?”

The line confirmed she was.

Ah, Lilian was infected. She must have passed it on to the daughter.

Shit. Why did Kara never have any luck with situations like these? She didn't want to fuck Lena's mother. That was so weird. And yet a part of her was already resigned to it because she couldn't let the evil continue like this. And this was Lena's mother; despite how cruel she was, Kara didn't want this to back fire and hurt Lena.

“I don't suppose the alien evil could just leave, could it?” Kara asked no one in particular.

Lilian just gave Kara a hungry look over, noticing the bulge under the towel from before.

Kara gave a resigned sigh. “Alright, let's just get this over with,” she said and lead the way to a side bedroom, Lilian following after her.

Kara kept her eyes closed for the duration of this, thinking on the woman below her being Lena and not her mother. Ugh, how awkward. Kara thrust as quickly as she could into her, not wanting to draw this out any longer than she had too. Already the woman had surprisingly cum twice on her cock. Seemed she hadn't been getting much action recently.

When Kara felt the telltale signs of having to release, she began to work on breaking through the cervix.

Kara's dick had a harder time with busting Lilian's cervix. She smushed her tip against it repeatedly to get the job done, burrowing it through the small opening until she got through the stubborn material and had her tip in. As soon as she was in, the cervix squeezed tight on her spongy tip and she came, filling up Lilian's womb with fresh cum. Lilian moaned loudly and thrashed as her orgasm crashed over her too. When Lilian was done, she fell asleep, and Kara was so tired out by the day and not wanting to fight the tight grip of Lilian's walls on her cock for now, fell asleep on top of her.

Her dick had a mind of it's own and remained hard as Kara's hips moved on their own, gently fucking Lilian into a sleep orgasm before cumming inside her again.

Kara woke up an hour later, got dressed and flew back home. She found the pigeon there, beaming wildly at her. “Good job, hero. I just did a scan and you vanquished all the evil!”

“Thank god,” Kara breathed out, finally glad this was all over and she could go on and have a normal life once more.

“Ah, yea, I forgot to mention that you can get them pregnant,” the being said.

Kara spit out the drink she had been about to swallow. “What?!” she gasped. “But technically I'm a girl so I shouldn't be able to do that, even with a dick.....but why the hell didn't you tell me!”

“You needed to come inside them for it to work, so wearing a condom wouldn't have worked. Also, I'm sure they were on birth control and even if they weren't I cast a quick cleansing spell on them afterwards, which should have removed any lingering affects from this all.”

Kara still did not look convinced.

The being shook their head. “Well, it's not like you could have gotten them _all_ pregnant.”

“Right,” Kara said flatly before laughing nervously.

Things were about to get very interesting for her in about nine months.

However, the evil had been vanquished and it was time for the being to go. “Alright, it's been real. Thanks for the help, and see ya!” it said cheerily and then poofed away without another care.

“Finally, it's gone,” Kara grumbled out, flopping down on her couch. She was just glad the crazy time in her life was gone. She went to scratch her inner thigh when she bumped into her dick. Wait....she still had her dick!

“Hey!” she jumped up, angry, shaking a fist at the sky. “You forgot to give me my vagina back!” but she was just shouting into thin air.

There was no way she was continuing living with this. She wanted her lady bits back. Narrowing her eyes, she thought hard. Well.....if the being wouldn't come back (and there was no chance it would just to help her) then she would have to take things into her own hands. She pulled away the crotch of her loose pants and her eyes turned a bright red.


End file.
